icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 BCHL Season
This is the 2015-16 British Columbia Hockey League season. This is the league's 26th season under this name and 55th season overall, dating back to the founding of the Okanagan Mainline Junior Hockey League in 1961. Membership changes *The league added the Wenatchee Wild from the North American Hockey League. The Wild will play in the Mainland Division. Season Information The league season will start on September 11th and end on February 28th. Each team will play two games at the ''2015 Bauer BCHL Showcase ''being held from September 24th to 27th in Chilliwack, British Columbia being hosted by the Chilliwack Chiefs at the Prospera Centre. In addition to the two regular season games held at the showcase each team will play 28 home games and 28 away games totalling 58 games. Divisional Alignment Standings Fred Page Cup Playoffs The playoffs will consist of the top 4 teams in each division qualifying for the playoffs with 1 playing 4 and 2 playing 3 in the best-of-seven division semifinals. The division semifinal winners will meet in the best-of-seven division finals. The three division winners will meet in a three team double round robin with the top two teams advancing to the best-of-seven Fred Page Cup final. In the round robin it continues until a first team has earned 3 wins and they advance to the final. The remaining two teams play until one of them has won 3 games. The Fred Page Cup winning team will advance to the 2016 Western Canada Cup being held in Estevan, Saskatchewan hosted by the Estevan Bruins at Affinity Place. The top two finishers in that tournament will qualify for the 2016 Royal Bank Cup being held in Lloydminster, Saskatchewan hosted by the AJHL's Lloydminster Bobcats at the Centennial Civic Centre. Island Division Semifinals *Nanaimo defeated Alberni Valley 4 games to 1 (1-2, 4-0, 3-2, 3-1, 7-3) *Powell River defeated Cowichan Valley 4 games to 2 (5-4 (ot), 6-1, 4-5, 4-1, 1-3, 3-2) Interior Division Semifinals *Penticton defeated Vernon 4 games to 1 (6-3, 3-2, 1-2, 6-2, 5-0) *West Kelowna defeated Salmon Arn 4 games to 2 (5-6 (ot), 2-1 (ot), 4-1, 1-2, 6-3, 4-2) Mainland Division Semifinals *Chilliwack defeated Coquitlam 4 games to none (3-2 (ot), 9-1, 4-3, 5-1) *Wenatchee defeated Lanley 4 games to 1 (3-4, 4-3 (ot), 7-6, 5-0, 3-1) Island Division Final *Nanaimo defeated Powell River 4 games to none (4-1, 5-2, 3-2 (ot), 3-2) Interior Division Final *Penticton vs West Kelowna defeated Penticton 4 games to 2 (1-5, 2-3 (ot), 2-1, 3-0, 2-1, 4-3) Mainland Division Final *Chilliwack defeated Wenatchee 4 games to 1 (4-3, 3-2, 1-5, 4-2, 3-2 (ot)) Semifinals (Double Round Robin) First two teams to three wins advance to final series Results Preliminary Round Robin *West Kelowna defeated Chilliwack 5-1 *Nanaimo defeated West Kelowna 4-1 *Chilliwack defeated Nanaimo 4-1 *Nanaimo defeated Chilliwack 3-2 *Chilliwack defeated West Kelowna 4-3 (ot) *West Kelowna defeated Nanaimo 5-2 Round Robin Standings (as of 4/8 game) Page Playoff system Due to no teams reaching the required 3 wins a Page playoff is used until two teams reach 3 wins. The teams were seeded based upon regular season records. The winner of first game advanced to final series, loser played Nanaimo for other spot in final *Chilliwack defeated West Kelowna 4-3 *West Kelowna defeated Nanaimo 3-2 Fred Page Cup Final *West Kelowna Warriors defeated Chilliwack Chiefs 4 games to 2 (2-0, 6-3, 1-3, 3-2 (ot), 2-5, 4-2) The West Kelowna Warriors advance to the 2016 Western Canada Cup. Category:2016 in hockey Category:BCHL seasons